El legendario campo de entrenamiento de las pozas encantadas
by lizns47
Summary: Natsuki y mikoto dos guerreras de artes marciales que cae en un pozo encantado, su misión es revertir ese encantamiento a toda costa, pero el amor toca a sus corazones y hay comienza su más grande aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**El legendario "campo de entrenamiento de las pozas encantadas"**

 **Capitulo - 1**

En el legendario "campo de entrenamiento de las pozas encantadas" que están ubicadas en la provincia de china, se encontraban dos guerreras que estaban entrenando ese lugar peligroso que ya hace muchos tiempo nadie las usaba para ese fin ya que hay miles de pozas y cada una tiene su propia leyenda.

Mikoto sígueme, quiero practicar un poco, si no es que no tienes miedo jajajajaj- dijo natsuki orgullosa

Este lugar no es tan impresionante, estas preparada Natsuki no creas que puedes ganarme yo soy mucho mejor que tú. – Mikoto con una sonrisa traviesa respondió

No seré fácil contigo mikoto, así es como quieres perder natsuki empapada hasta los huesos así será.

Las guerreras empezaron a luchar sin tener las más mínima preocupación alguna, y así comenzaron con su entrenamiento. A pesar de que ambas eran excelente en las artes marciales resbalaron en una poza por el cual era realmente muy malo, hay trágicas leyendas en cada poza, ahora cualquiera que caiga en algunas de ellas se transformaría en lo opuesto a lo que eres.

Que haces Idiota casi me ahogo, mikoto? – Pregunto natsuki

-quien eres tu donde esta mikoto, responde…

Que ocurre tu quien eres y que le hiciste a natsuki maldito depravado….. Respondió Mikoto

Las dos se observaban en silencio sin comprender que era lo que había ocurrido realmente….. kyaaaaaaaaaaa ese grito provenía de las dos guerreras.

Eres tu natsuki que te ocurrió eeeres uuun hombre – mikoto asustada señalaba a natsuki sin darse cuenta que ella también estaba en la misma situación que natsuki

Pero que rayos estas diciendo mikoto mírate a ti que te paso por que eres un hombre – en la misma situación estaba natsuki.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa no nos puede estar pasando esto mírame mikoto , donde está mi hermoso cuerpo, mis preciosas nenas jujujju mikoto que es esto.. – Natsuki señalaba su entrepierna, estaba a punto de perder el control.

Pues la verdad no sé por qué te preocupa por tus nenas si no tenías nada de nada jummm – respondía mikoto a punto de llorar.

Idiota no insultes a mis nenas, mikoto estas igual que yo.

Te equivocas Natsuki yo estoy en pleno crecimiento, tengo esperanzas, en cambio tu – mikoto guardo silencio ya que natsuki estaba congelando el ambiente con su verdes ojos por nada la llamaban la princesa de hielo.

Cállate Mikoto no ves en la situación en la que estamos, nos hemos transformado de sexo, con un demonio porque tuvimos que venir a estos malditos pozos a entrenar – Natsuki se jalaba su hermoso cabello azul.

Debemos ir donde oni-chan – respondió Mikoto con enfado ya que el culpable de la situación que Vivian en ese momento era su oni-chan reíto kansaqui


	2. capitulo 2

**Capitulo -2**

En Tokio se encontraba dos hermosas jóvenes estudiando en una de las más prestigiosas universidades de Japón.

Shizuru cuando vamos a tener un poco de descanso estoy agotada de tantos exámenes y trabajos- preguntaba Mai una hermosa joven de cabello rojizo, con un hermoso cuerpo y unos pechos muy bien formados.

Ara mai, esos exámenes y los trabajos son para graduarnos, y si deseo descansar quisiera ir a unas aguas termales para poderme relajar- respondía Shizuru una hermosa joven que con sus ojos rojizos hechiza a cualquier incauto que se cruzara en su camino y no solo sus bellos ojos eran hermoso, también su escultural cuerpo y su hermoso cabello castaño, era como ver una Diosa hecha mortal.

Mira shizuru ese no es reíto, ara reíto porque estás aquí, Hola chicas como les va en la universidad, quieren salir y tomar una bebida refrescante, yo invito.

Que quieres que hagamos reíto, tu no invitarías a nadie sin recibir algo a cambio- respondía mai ya que Shizuru y mai han conocido al joven reíto antes de que el terminara la universidad y ellas empezaban la facultad y si hicieron muy buenos amigos.

Chicas porque piensan mal de mí – respondía reíto con cara de perro abandonado

Está bien si necesito un favor de ustedes dos- shizuru y mai aceptaron la invitación de tomar aquella bebida para así escuchar la petición de reíto.

Bueno shizuru, mai necesito de su ayuda, mi hermana mikoto y su mejor amiga van a estar muy pronto aquí en Tokio y quiero que ustedes dos las distraigan mientras que yo no estoy, ya que me tengo que ir a hacer algunos negocios muy importantes para mi empresa- reíto pensó "por favor acepten necesito irme, diga que si o mikoto y natsuki me darán una paliza por haberles dado información incorrecta de esos pozos quien iba a saber que esos eran maldito.

Ara reíto y por qué no espera a que estén aquí ellas, además no conozco a tu hermana a pesar de hablar con tigo todos estos años.

Lo siento chicas mi hermana y su mejor amiga son unas artistas marciales y han estado viajando por todo el mundo todo este tiempo perfeccionando sus técnicas.

Mai, shizuru esto es muy importante, necesito irme lo más pronto posible, se pueden ustedes quedar en mi apartamento, yo me are cargo de los gasto y las recompensare a ustedes pero por favor ayúdenme – reíto estaba que le da un colazo nervioso, se ve a sí mismo torturado por mikoto y natsuki una tortura muy lenta y dolorosa

Está bien reíto, pero esperamos nuestra recompensa, cuando te iras reíto – pregunto shizuru

Mañana mismo shizuru me voy no se preocupen por la mudanza para mañana a primera hora estarán en su apartamento para recoger sus cosas – respondía el muy cobarde de reíto

Shizuru, reíto estaba muy extraño no lo crees, ara mai reíto se trae algo entre manos, pero veamos algo bueno de esto podremos descansar en su apartamento nosotras dos iremos a un espay nos relajaremos y todo por cuenta de nuestro buen amigo reíto kansaqui – las dos bellas jóvenes se reían sin saber lo que ocurriría realmente.

… **.**

En el campo de entrenamiento de las pozas encantadas, estaban natsuki y mikoto muy agotadas o agotados porque aún eran hombres.

Natsuki estoy agotada físicamente como mentalmente y estoy muy hambrienta, quiero comer un delicioso ramen – mikoto que puedo hacer contigo tu no cambias estas preocupada solo por comer y no ves en la situación en las que nos metió el maldito de reíto, espera a que lo vea, lo traeré aquí a estas aguas del demonio y lo hare pasar por un tortura muy lenta – sonreía natsuki diabólicamente.

Mira natsuki aguas termales vamos y nos relajamos un poco – le decía la pobre mikoto

Al llegar a esas aguas termales, natsuki estaba realmente inquieta ya que nunca en su vida había visto un hombre desnudo, mikoto por que no nos metemos en las aguas termales con ropa – le hablaba la pobre natsuki a mikoto

Mikoto me escuchas, cuando natsuki se dio la vuelta estaba mikoto ya desnudo, kyaaaaaa mikoto que estás haciendo idiota- un muy sonrojado natsuki se tapaba la cara

Me quiero refrescar natsuki además por qué gritas?

Idiota, no te da vergüenza, Idiota, idiota mikoto, - no veo el problema natsuki tú también eres hombre en este momento – respondía una radiante mikoto

Mikoto yo no quiero ser hombre, quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta no quiero esto, sollozaba natsuki, vamos natsuki quítate eso y metámonos a las aguas termales estoy realmente cansada.

No tuvo más remedio la pobre natsuki que quitarse la ropa que llevaba, lentamente comenzó a observar como su cuerpo cambio y que eso no era una mala pesadilla si no su maldita realidad.

Su cuerpo era más musculoso, ya no estaba sus nenas, tenía un pectoral muy bien trabajado y su cuerpo era musculoso, cuando bajo su mirada a su entrepierna se sorprendió pero trato de guardar la calma ya que mikoto la estaba observando en silencio, evaluando y seguro esperando una pataleta por parte suya.

Cómo te sientes natsuki - le pregunto mikoto- estoy bien mikoto ya deja de molestarme y estar observándome no me va a pasar nada no voy a cometer suicidio por esto, manchare mis manos con tu hermano.

Vamos Natsuki relajémonos un poco y mañana partiremos para Tokio, está bien mikoto.

Se sumergieron en las aguas termales y serraron lo ojos tratando de relajarse, cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, se encontraron que su cuerpo volvía a la forma real que tenía.

Mikoto mikoto volvieron nuestros cuerpos, mira volvieron mi nenas – una feliz natsuki saltaba de la felicidad.

Natsuki, el agua caliente hace que nuestros cuerpos reales vuelvan a la normalidad – respondía una mikoto también feliz.

Entonces el agua fría nos convierte en hombres y el agua calientes volvemos a ser nosotras mismas – pensaba natsuki- rayos mikoto voy a torturar a tu hermano lo ciento por ti mikoto

Natsuki tu y yo torturaremos a oni-san yo también ayudare no te preocupes jajajjajaj

A la mañana siguiente natsuki y mikoto ya estaban en camino al aeropuerto de china para ir a Tokio.

Mikoto mi madre me va querer matar, que hare con saeko T_T – debemos ir primero donde saeko mamá, natsuki ella es una científica, nos puede ayudar con una cura-le respondía mikoto

Tienes razón mikoto, ufff mira ya es hora de abordar, vamos tenemos muchas cosas que solucionar.

…

 **Hola a todos, espero que le haya gustado esta historia, es mi primera vez haciendo esto, muchas gracias por las personas que han leído ;) nos leemos, hasta la próxima continuación.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo -3**

En Tokio, Shizuru y Mai, estaban en el apartamento de Reito Kanzaki, disfrutando y relajándose en el jacuzzi.

Ara Mai estoy realmente relajada, no fue mala idea cuidar su apartamento

Si Shizuru hace tiempo que no me siento tan relajada, sabes que nos haría falta Shizuru, encontrar a nuestros príncipes azules.

Ara Mai que cosas dices, yo no creo en esos cuentos sin sentido, no existe un príncipe azul mi querida amiga.

Pero Shizuru seria genial que fuera real - Mai suspiraba al imaginarse a su príncipe o princesa.

…

En Tokio se encontraban, Natsuki y Mikoto en la puerta de la casa de Saeko Kuga una de las mejores científicas y madre de Natsuki

Mikoto tengo miedo, que tal que mi madre nos vuelva ratónes de laboratorio y haga experimentos con nosotras.- preguntaba una temerosa Natsuki

Esperemos que eso no suceda y que mamá Saeko nos ayude, debemos encontrar a Oni-san lo más rápido posible y hacerlo pagar.

Sin más nada que decir, Natsuki toca la puerta, esperan unos segundos, los segundos más aterradores para la pobre Natsuki y escuchan una voz... **SI QUE MOLESTAN** detrás de la puerta.

Sale una mujer con anteojos, ojos verdes y cabello azulado, la versión más madura de Natsuki.

La Kuga mayor al ver a su única hija se lanzó a abrazarla y obsequiarle muchos besos.

Natsuki mi bebe, que feliz estoy que este en Tokio sana y salva- apretaba saeko a su hija como una niña pequeña.

Madre me estas asfixiando con tus…. Saeko no la dejo terminar de hablar, o Mikoto bienvenida a ti también.

Hola mamá Saeko – sonreía una feliz Mikoto.

Vamos entren mis pequeñas les voy hacer de comer.

Después de terminar el festín que preparo Saeko, y que nuestras dos artistas marciales devoraron con alegría, hasta quedar satisfechas.

Mikoto le pregunto a Saeko que si podían hablar en la sala, al ver que Mikoto estaba realmente seria y que su hija parecía maraca, de lo nerviosa que estaba, guardo silencio y las llevo a la sala para charlar.

Mama Saeko queremos contarle lo que nos sucedió en nuestro entrenamiento en china, y cuando termine, usted podrá golpear a Natsuki si así lo desea.

Gracias Mikoto por ofrecerme de ofrenda a la bestia mayor jumm

Mikoto le relato a la Kuga mayor, todo lo que les sucedió en el campo de entrenamiento, en las pozas encantadas, y como cambiaron sus cuerpos al caer en una de esas pozas. También que para volver a la normalidad tenían que caerles agua caliente y volvían hacer ellas.

Cuando termino el relato de Mikoto, la Kuga mayor se puso de pie, fue a la cocina y trajo dos vasos de agua, se paró al lado de Mikoto y Natsuki y vertió el agua en ellas dos.

Se escuchó un grito que retumbo en la casa de Saeko Kuga kyaaaaaaaaa

La Kuga mayor, estaba realmente sorprendida, ya que ella creía que todo era una mentira y como científica que es, debía de ver los hechos reales no las fantasías.

Kamisama no lo puedo creer, es real, Mikoto, Natsuki son hombres.

Madre lo siento mucho no teníamos idea que eso estaba maldito,- respondía Natsuki.

No se preocupen mis niñas o no mis niños jejejjeje intentaré de encontrar la cura.

Gracias madre, gracias- sollozaba natsuki con mocos incluidos

Gracias mamá Saeko- respondía una alegre Mikoto.

Pasaron un buen rato nuestras artistas marciales, con la Kuga mayor, cosa que aprovecho Saeko, tomándoles fotografías a Natsuki y Mikoto aun convertidos en hombres, con diferentes trajes diseñados por ella misma. Cuando terminaron su sección de fotografías, volvieron a la normalidad, con agua caliente.

Madre volveremos más tarde vamos a buscar a Reíto te quiero mamita – una sonrojada Natsuki abraza a Saeko, ya que natsuki es una joven que se le dificulta demostrar el afecto, pero la kuga mayor lo sabe muy bien y la ama con todo su corazón.

Nos vemos luego mamá saeko- se despedía mikoto.

…

Mikoto que empiece la cacería, creo que te voy a dejar sin sobrinos, porque voy a torturar a reíto sin descanso – una muy cabreada Natsuki miraba a Mikoto

No hay problema Natsuki, yo seré la que daré herederos a mi familia, encontrare a mi princesa que me acepte como soy, una mujer que se convierte en hombre cuando lo toca el agua fría.- suspiraba una Mikoto

La veo difícil Mikoto pero espero que la encuentres-vamos no perdamos el tiempo, estoy impaciente, marchemos al apartamento de tu oni-san jajajajjjajaj

… **.**

En el apartamento de Reito Kanzaki

Mai por favor ve abrir la puerta- hablaba shizuru que estaba solo con ropa interior.

Ya voy shizuru, al abrir la puerta Mai quedo maravillada, enfrente de ella estaba la mujer más bella que ha visto en su vida, unos hermosos ojos, su hermoso cabello negro que se encontraba peinado en una trenza y un hermoso cuerpo, esculpido por los Dioses.

Disculpe señorita esta es el apartamento de Reito Kanzaki - Natsuki se sentía incomoda, ya que Mikoto quedo embobada, cuando apareció esa exuberante pelirroja.

Mikoto estas segura que es la casa de Reito, Mikoootoooooo- Natsuki no tubo de otra, que gritarle en el oído a Mikoto para que reaccionara

Que te pasa idiota me vas a dejar sorda- respondía mikoto, tapándose el oído.

Te estoy preguntando que es aquí en donde vive Reíto?

Si Natsuki, Oni-san vive aquí porque lo preguntas?

Por Kami sama, he perdido a Mikoto apenas vio a esa mujer…. Bueno no está mal pero no es mi tipo de chica ideal… aaaaa dame paciencia por favor Kami sama- pensaba Natsuki.

Señorita, usted sabe si Reíto se encuentra en casa

Discúlpeme Reito no se encuentra en este momento- respondía la pobre Mai sonrojada.

Podría usted decirme señorita en donde se encuentra- natsuki estaba perdiendo la paciencia, si la señorita no respondía ella personalmente entraría y buscaría al idiota de Kanzaki ahora mismo sin importar que.

Reíto no se encuentra en casa, nos dejó a cargo de cuidar su propiedad – contestaba Shizuru, que al no responder Mai, después de que fue a ver quién llamaba a la puerta se vistió lo más rápido posible, encontrándose que Mai estaba con la mirada perdida, observando a una hermosa joven de cabello negro, pero no era comparación a la mujer que estaba al lado de la pelinegra, una preciosa mujer de cabello azul, ojos verdes, que hacen que te roben el aliento, su hermosa piel, como porcelana y su atractivo cuerpo, era como ver a una ninfa de un cuento encantado.

En el momento en que hablo Shizuru, Mikoto reacciono y fijo su vista en la joven de cabello castaño.

Podría por favor decirme quienes son ustedes y que hacen en la propiedad de mi Oni-san.

Ara tu eres hermana de Reíto, mucho gusto soy amiga de tu hermano, mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino y ella- señalaba shizuru a Mai con la mano- es Mai Tokiha y las dos conocemos a Reíto hace mucho tiempo, somos muy buenas amigas de el- shizuru sonreía amistosamente.

Mucho gusto Fujino, soy Mikoto Kanzaki, y ella es Natsuki Kuga- mikoto señalaba a Natsuki, ya que al ver a la hermosa doncella de cabello castaña, natsuki perdió el habla, nunca en su vida había visto mujer más hermosa, su caminar era tan elegante, su precioso cabello que se encontraba húmedo, brillaba como el sol, y ese hermoso cuerpo que puede someter hasta el más rebelde incauto y sus preciosos ojos rojos que te pueden quitar el aliento con solo observarle.

Por favor pasen, les explicaremos porque nos encontramos aquí, sigan- shizuru las invito a entrar a Natsuki y a Mikoto en el apartamento de Kanzaki.

… **.**

Podría por favor señorita Fujino decirnos en donde se encuentran el vasta... jumm Reito- Natsuki por fin pudo hablarle a la bella castaña, eso sí sonrojándose un poco.

Ara ara por favor no digas mi apellido, llámame Shizuru por favor- sonría una coqueta Shizuru

Natsuki aún más sonrojada– Shi- Shizuru por favor, ustedes tienen conocimiento en donde nosotras podremos encontrar Reíto- la pobre natsuki parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba.

Que linda que se ve Kuga sonrojada, pensaba shizuru- señorita Kuga, Reíto se fue por unos negocios importantes para su empresa- respondía Shizuru alegremente sin aparta su rojo ojos en los verdes ojos de Natsuki.

Señorita shizuru, usted me puede llamar natsuki.

Ara ara Nat-Su-Ki, como les estaba diciendo nosotras solo estamos cuidando su apartamento, ya que este es un favor que le estamos haciendo, mientras que él está en sus negocios- respondía una muy alegre shizuru al saber que podía saborear el precioso nombre de Natsuki.

Queeee hace cuanto se marchó oni-san señorita Shizuru.

mm él se fue ayer- Mai respondió, ya que se había recuperado un poco, al ver a la Diosa de cabello negro.

No puede ser Mikoto, se nos escapó el bastado de Reíto

Natsuki cálmate un poco, Oni-san es muy astuto, voy a llamar a mis padres, si ellos nos puede dar información en que continente se fugó mi hermano.

Disculpen pero ahora que hizo Reíto, señorita Kanzaki, - Mikoto observo a mai y le respondió- la puedo llamar Mai- con una sonrisa conquistadora, dirigida a Mai-

Por supuesto que sí, entonces usted me puede decir mi nombre por favor, si Mikoto- Mai se sentía maravillada, con esa Diosa enfrente suyo.

Digamos que Reíto nos debe una explicación una muy buena explicación- natsuki sentía ya un fuerte dolor de cabeza por el coraje que sentía

Ara Mai te acuerda que te dije que Reíto se traía algo entre manos.

Si Shizuru, pero lo sentimos nosotras no sabemos a dónde fue Reíto

Muchas gracias shizuru, Mai, podrían por favor si llega a llamar Oni-san, no le digan que nosotras ya llegamos a Tokio.

Tranquila Mikoto no le diremos nada a Reíto, nosotras guardaremos el secreto- Mai con una sonrisa le respondía a Mikoto.

Vamos Natsuki debemos ir a casa de mis padres, preguntarles si ellos saben en dónde está oni-san

Mm quisieran salir con nosotras, para ponernos de acuerdo que hacer cuando llame oni-san.

Claro que si Mikoto les parece mañana nos y vemos en el centro comercial Yudas.

Así será hasta mañana entonces- Mai se despide alegremente de Mikoto

Ara adiós Nat-su-ki nos vemos mañana

s si hasta mañana Shizuru.

…..

Por Kami sama Shizuru me he enamorado, casi muero, sentí que mi corazón ni mi cuerpo reaccionaba al ver a Mikoto- Shizuru me enamore de esa Diosa – Mai estaba acostada en el sofá con un rostro soñador.

Ara pues déjame decirte que no, eres la única

Queee no me digas Shizuru tú también te enamoraste…. De mi Mikoto… no no no Shizuru por favor ella es mía yo la vi primero- con lágrimas en los ojos y haciendo pucheros, mai observaba a Shizuru.

Ara Mai, la chica que me gusta es Natsuki, no te preocupes.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes me hacen perder la concentración, ya quiero que sea mañana para verla Mai.

Shizuru nos hemos enamorado a primera vista, no me importa lo que le suceda a Reíto pero lo que no quiero es alejarme de Mikoto, quiero conocerla, que le gusta, cuál es su comida favorita, quiero saber todo de ella.

Yo igual Mai, yo igual- suspiraba Shizuru con una sonrisa embobada.

… **.**

 **Hola a tod s he actualizado rápidamente para que no se me vayan las ideas de esta historia.**

 **Estaré actualizando cada vez que pueda, puede ser que termine esta historia rápidamente o me demore, todo depende de mi imaginación y los ánimos que tenga para actualizar.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un reviews, tratare de no cometer faltas de ortografía, ¬_¬ …Tratare… me disculpo por eso.**

 **Que tengan un excelente día a todos. Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo - 4**

Natsuki y Mikoto, fueron donde los padres de Reíto y por supuesto de Mikoto, preguntado por el paradero de Reito, lo único que lograron averiguar, fue que Reíto estaba en una vacaciones y que no sabían en donde estaba.

Agotadas y enojadas salieron de la mansión Kanzaki, nuestras artistas marciales.

Decidieron ir a su apartamento, que compartían, y cuando estuvieron allí se dispusieron darse un pequeño baño de agua caliente.

Mikoto que vamos hacer mañana con Shizuru y Mai- le preguntaba natsuki a mikoto un poco preocupada ya que ella nunca ha tenido una cita con nadie.

Natsuki necesitamos que ellas nos ayuden, para hacer que mi Onisan regrese a Tokio.

Mikoto eso es todo solo la vamos a utilizar para que nos ayuden a castigar al maldito de Reito, no la vamos a invitar alguna parte por su ayuda, no dijiste que teníamos una cita con ellas, para mí una cita es otra cosa – Natsuki sonrojada como un tomate miraba a Mikoto.

Pues la verdad no sé qué vamos hacer- mikoto cerró los ojos tratando de pensar- Natsuki y si las llevamos a comer a un restaurante?

Mmm me parece una buena idea, mañana veremos que más hacer para agradecerles por su ayuda.

….

Al día siguiente, en el centro comercial Yudas, se encontraba Natsuki vestida con un pantalón con rotos en las rodillas, una camisa de cuadros y sus fieles converse y mikoto vestía con un pantalón negro y un buzo de manga larga a rayas y unas converse.

Mikoto será que llegamos muy temprano a la cita, rayos nosotras no le dijimos a qué hora nos encontrábamos con ellas.

Tranquila Natsuki, no te impacientes, tengo hambre no desayunamos por venir temprano a esperarlas- Mikoto se encontraba sentada mirando el reloj.

Ara ara las hicimos mucho esperar, cuando reacciono a esa voz angélica Natsuki, no pudo evitar abrir la boca y enamorarse más de Shizuru – Shizuru iba vestida con una hermosa falda violeta y unas blusa de tiras con unos tacones.

Estas muy hermosa Shizuru, e- e estas muy linda,- Natsuki estaba como un tomate de lo roja por su misma torpeza- Dios lo que me haces decir shizuru, mi cerebro no funciona correctamente cuando te veo- pensaba natsuki

Ara ara gracias Natsuki, tú también te vez muy….- ardiente, NAT-SU-Ki- pensaba Shizuru- hermosa.

Hola Mikoto ya nos vamos- Hablaba por fin Mai ya que, cuando vio a Mikoto no pudo quitarle la mirada y ni hablar- Mai vestía con un pantalón azul y una blusa amarilla de tiras con unas sandalias

Por supuesto Mai, te ves muy hermosa Mai- Mikoto le sonreía a Mai galantemente como le enseño su padre, para cuando viera a la persona que compartiría toda una vida hasta la muerte.

Decidieron que irían a comer a un restaurante y allí se pondrían de acuerdo al plan que iban a seguir para que Reito volviera a Tokio.

…

Entonces como vamos hacer que Reíto vuelva a Tokio, Hablaba Shizuru, limpiándose delicadamente sus labios con una servilleta.

Onisan las ha llamado para preguntar cómo están ustedes y si están cuidando bien de su apartamento, respondía mikoto

Aun no nos ha llamado y no dudo que demore en llamar, estaba muy nervioso cuando se fue del apartamento.

Mai y Shizuru, quiero que le diga a Reíto que cuando las llame, que hubo un incendio en su apartamento, tenlo por seguro que el vanidoso vendrá sin importar que, ya que ese apartamento es una de sus más grandes adoraciones - Natsuki miraba fijamente a las dos chicas.

Ara trataremos de convencer a Reito, sacaremos una de nuestros talentos q es actuar, podemos preguntar, que es lo que necesitan con Reíto tan urgentemente.

Señorita Shizuru mi Onisan ha cometido un gran error y nosotras no duraremos en hacerlo pagar- mikoto tenía una sonrisa malévola.

… **..**

Después de terminar de comer en el restaurante. Salieron al parque de diversiones.

Al llegar al parque de diversiones, se separaron, Mikoto y Mai se fueron a divertir en los carros chocones.

Mientras que Natsuki y Shizuru fueron al tiro al blanco y probar su suerte, ese día se divirtieron como nunca, todas con sus respectivas parejas.

…

En la atracción del tiro al blanco.

Ara que bonito lobo de peluche

Te gustaría tenerlo shizuru- le preguntaba Natsuki a la hermosa castaña

Me encantaría Natsuki- Shizuru sonreía, y tocaba su cabello con ternura, mirando fija mente a Natsuki.

Natsuki tomó el revolver de juguete sin dificultad dio en el blanco, y pudo obtener el Lobo de peluche para shizuru.

Muchas gracias Natsuki, esta es mi primera vez que me regalan algo tan lindo y suave, sonreía Shizuru, abrazando el peluche.

También es mi primera vez regalando un peluche para una hermosa chica, sonrojada natsuki miraba fijamente a shizuru, lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios rozaron, y se dieron un beso lleno de amor, al terminar el beso por falta de aire, estaban como en un hechizo ya que no se dejaban de observar.

Shizuru, me gustaría que volviéramos a salir a otra cita si tú quieres.

Ara claro que si mi Natsuki saldría contigo a las citas que tú quieras, sonreía Shizuru como nunca, porque sentía que Natsuki sería la mujer que estaría con ella en la vejes.

…

Mai Y mikoto se encontraban sentadas descansando,

Mai te divertiste en el día de hoy

Claro mikoto nunca me había divertido tanto y he comido tanto en toda mi vida, jajjaja, reía Mai al ver a Mikoto con rastro de algodón de Azúcar en el rostro.

Al quitarle la mota de algodón a mikoto sus rostros estaban muy cerca y no pudieron evitar que sus labios rosaran y que así comenzara un beso profundo, al terminar el beso mikoto le pregunto.

Mai quisiera que fueras mi novia, yo sé que nos acabamos de conocer pero no quiero que otra persona te arrebate de mi vida.

La respuesta de Mai fue un beso lleno de amor, claro mikoto que quiero ser tu novia.

Ese día estuvieron todas la mañana divirtiéndose en el parque de diversiones.

Ya al medio día, las chicas fueron a almorzar, a un restaurante, allí Mikoto les dios la noticia de que ella y Mai eran novias, Natsuki y shizuru, las felicitaron y compartieron un agradable tarde yendo al cine para festejar.

… **..**

En el apartamento de Reito ya era de noche, se encontraba Mai y Shizuru descansando, ya que acaban de llegar de su divertida cita con nuestras artistas marciales.

Shizuru soy muy feliz, encontré el amor de mi vida.

Ara te felicitó Mai.

Shizuru, como te fue con Natsuki.

Ara pues me divertí demasiado y ella me obsequio este hermoso lobito, lo hemos llamado Duran.

jajajajjaa Shizuru, veo que estas muy enamorada de Natsuki.

Ara pues la verdad sí, me encanta esos ojos verdes que me trasporta a otra dimensión, esa voz profunda, quiero volverla a ver Mai.

Yo también quiero volver a ver a Mikoto.- dos chicas profundamente enamoradas decidieron irse a dormir y soñar con su respectivo amor.

… **..**

En el apartamento que comparte Mikoto y Natsuki.

Mikoto como hiciste para pedirle a Mai ser tu novia, yo escasamente le pude dar unos cuanto besos a shizuru- natsuki suspiraba mirando hacia el techo.

Pues amo a Mai, y sé que es muy pronto para sentir este sentimiento pero yo sé que la amo y quiero que ella este conmigo y no quiero perderla are que esta relación funcione.

Pero recuerda Mikoto la maldición que tenemos, como le vamos a decir que cuando nos cae agua fría nos convertimos en hombres- natsuki sostenía su larga cabellera desesperadamente- yo quiero que shizuru sea mi novia pero no sé cómo decirle que soy un fenómeno yo también amo a shizuru pero no quiero que ella me odie o peor aún hacerle daño.

Por el momento no le podemos decir nada a ellas Natsuki- la pobre Mikoto suspiro, esperemos un poco más y seamos cuidadosas para que no nos descubran.

…

Ya había pasado un mes desde que nuestras artistas marciales y las chicas habían salido, Mikoto amaba como mai era entusiasta, alegre y le encantaba cuando ella cocinaba su delicioso ramen.

Natsuki tuvo la valentía de decirle a Shizuru, a los pocos días de salir con ella a otra cita, si ella quería ser su novia y la madre de sus hijos pensó esa última parte. Natsuki con una sonrisa boba.

Por supuesto que shizuru acepto ser novia de Natsuki, y así iniciaron su noviazgo con un beso.

…

Hace dos meses nuestras artistas marciales Natsuki y Mikoto, tenían una relación con Shizuru y Mai, y ellas siempre las acompañaba a la universidad, como también las llevaban al apartamento de Reito, con sus flamantes motocicletas.

Shizuru y Mai son la envidia de la Universidad, por las de más chicas que estudiaban allí, al verlas que siempre llegaban por ella dos, unas flamantes motociclistas, cuando las chicas llegaban a donde sus respectiva pareja, Natsuki y Mikoto se bajaban de sus motos y como buenas chicas, que aman a sus princesas, las ayudaban a subir en las motocicletas como si fueran shizuru y Mai unas princesas y ellas sus príncipes.

Nuestras artistas marciales, al terminar sus caballerosidad, con sus princesas, y teniendo la seguridad adecuada "los cascos de seguridad para las chicas", asían rugir sus monstruos de metal, y avanzaban a toda velocidad, alejándose de la universidad, dejando a muchas suspirando, y a otras con envidia.

Así trascurrieron los días, y faltaba poco para que Shizuru y Mai se graduaran de la Universidad, estaban muy emocionadas por fin vieron que su esfuerzo darían frutos, y que además de que tenían a su lado a sus novias, en esos dos meses de relación, las enamoraba cada día más, con hermosos detalles, palabras de amor.

También que cada día las conocía más.

Shizuru, le encantaba como natsuki le relataba sus viajes para entrenar en otra parte del mundo, las experiencias que adquiría al conocer nuevas culturas y nuevas técnicas de artes marciales desconocidas para ella, también que le encantaba las motocicletas, que su aderezo favorito era comer mayonesa en todos los alimentos que ella consumía, cosa que Shizuru la reprendió, ya que era mala para su salud, de su hermosa peli azul.

Natsuki tu amas más a la mayonesa que a mi – shizuru oculto su rostro con su manos fingiendo que lloraba

Que, no no Shizuru te amo, no lo dudes –la pobre Natsuki no sabía qué hacer para calmar a Shizuru

Dime Natsuki amas más la mayonesa que a mi – Shizuru miraba a la pobre Natsuki con esos ojos rojizos que hacían perder la razón a Natsuki

Me gusta la mayonesa shizuru, pero te amo más a ti.

No dejarías ese mortal aderezo por mi natsuki – Natsuki quedo en silencio, nunca en su vida pensó dejar su más deliciosa afición a la mayonesa pero si era por Shizuru comería verdura si ella se lo pedía.

Lo hare shizuru por ti cualquier cosas que este en mis manos las cumpliré- Natsuki miraba fijamente a Shizuru con profundo amor.

Ara eso harás por mi NA-SU-KI – sonreía shizuru.- si mi Diosa amatista.

… **..**

 **Hola, espero que les haya gustado esta nueva actualización, y espero no tener faltas de ortografía ¬_¬, nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo -5**

En las Islas de San Andrés, Colombia.

Se encontraba un hombre con cabellos oscuros, sonriéndole a su bella suerte y tomando una deliciosa agua de coco, para refrescarse un poco, del sol fabuloso, Y por supuesto alimentando su vista, al ver a tantas bellas mujeres que llegaban a esa preciosa isla.

Definitivamente esta fue mi mejor decisión, encontré este paraíso tropical, me relajare, olvidare mis problemas, con dos mujeres que me pueden volver en cenizas si así lo quieren, en unos segundos.

Pero estoy preocupado por mi hermoso apartamento, deje a Shizuru y a Mai cuidando mi hogar. He estado aquí hace dos meses, y unos días.

Es más ellas deben de estar a unos días de terminar la Universidad y no las he llamado, para saber cómo va todo.

… **..**

En Tokio a las cuatro de la mañana, es interrumpido por el sonido de un celular, el silencio de la noche y el descanso de una bella mujer de bellos cabellos castaños y ojos rojos.

Con dificulta busca su celular. Buenas Noches o ara Buenos Días, habla Shizuru Fujino

Hola Shizuru, como estas, hablas con Reito, que te quiere mucho y te piensa.

Ara Reito? – al escuchar esa voz inconfundible de Reito, Shizuru salto de su cama y se dirigió a donde estaba Mai durmiendo.

Mai, Mai, despierta, despierta, Reito está en la línea, despierta Mai.

Si ya me despierto Shizuru, deja de quitarme mi cobija q tengo frio- respondía Mai adormilada y un poco despeinada.

Halo Shizuru estas en la línea halo.

Ara Reito que son estas horas de llamar, no sabes q horas son en Tokio.

Lo siento mucho Shizuru, el cambio de hora en donde estoy haciendo los negocios me tiene un poco loco, de tanto trabajar, el tiempo pasa muy rápida- Reito sonreía a una chica que pasaba a su lado, mientras que hablaba con Shizuru.

Shizuru te llamaba para preguntarte como esta todo en Tokio y si por casualidad, mi Hermana Mikoto y su amiga ha estado en el apartamento preguntando por mí.

Ara Reito te tengo muy malas noticias, intente comunicarme y llamar a tu celular pero no te pude contactar. – sonreía Shizuru, con solo imaginarse la cara que pondría Reito.

Que sucedió Shizuru, que paso, le paso algo malo a mi hermana Mikoto, Shizuru no te quedes callada responde- por Kami Sama que no le haya pasado nada a Mikoto y a la bestia de Natsuki, o por Kami no me diga, murieron en esa malditas pozas encantadas y en vez de ser encantadas eran aguas toxicas, Mikoto, Natsuki lo siento mucho lo siento mucho. Lloraba Reito de pensar que les había ocurrido algo malo a nuestras artistas marciales.

Reito no sé nada de tu hermana, lo que sucedió fue que tu apartamento se incendió, por culpa de tantos aparatos electrónicos que tenías conectados Reito, cuando eso ocurrió intente contactarte pero fue imposible, lo siento mucho Reito.- ara no pensé que él se preocuparía por su hermana, pero lo siento Reito debo decirte esta mentira para que vuelvas a Tokio y saldes cuentas con mi Natsuki y con Mikoto, lo siento amigo primero es el amor de mi vida que tú. Pensaba Shizuru.

Al lado de Shizuru se encontraba Mai con una lagrima en los ojos, quería reírse con todo su corazón con solo imaginarse las caras de pánicos que tendría Reito en este momento, se lo merecía por hacer enojar a su hermosa Diosa, otra cosa era que no tenía idea, que les había hecho Reito a Mikoto y a Natsuki, su Diosa no le daba detalles, a pesar de que ella utilizo su tono sexy y su mejor baby doll sexy de colegiala.

Reito estas bien Reito- no puede ser se abra desmayado solo por eso, pensaba Shizuru.

 **NO PUEDE SER MI HOGAR, NO PUEDE SER NOOOOOO MALDICION POR QUE TE LA LLEVASTE KAMISAMA Y NO ME LLEVASTE A MI JUJUJUJ –** Los habitantes y extranjeros de esta isla, observaban aquel joven Japonés gritando en su idioma natal y llorando a moco tendido.

Shizuru no era que tú y Mai, cuidaría mi hogar- un desconsolado Reito moqueaba

No digas nada Shizuru no me respondas por favor lo siento, gracias por cuidar mi apartamento son unas excelentes amigas, espero que no les haya pasado nada, no puedo irme de inmediato para Tokio, debo esperar unos días para volver, cuando sepa que día llego a Japón te llamare, guarda este número de donde te estoy llamando, adiós Shizuru.- Reito termino la llamada, sin permitirle a Shizuru despedirse de él. Se levantó de su cómodo lugar y se fue corriendo al hotel para gestionar su regreso a Japón.

Ara Reito en verdad ama este apartamento, lo siento mucho por el.- Shizuru sonreí, y Mai se carcajeaba con todo su corazón.

Shizuru eres malvada jajajaja por eso te quiero tanto amiga, eres la mejor, ahora descansemos un poco y más tarde llamaremos a Natsuki y mi Mikoto para darles las nuevas noticias, que se preparen para su venganza con Reito.

… **.**

En el Hogar de la Kuga mayor, se encontraban Natsuki y Mikoto desde muy temprano, por el motivo de que Saeko las llamo, y les dijo que les tenía información valiosa sobre las pozas encantadas.

Bueno mis pequeñas, he buscado información, sobre estas pozas encantadas, y les quiero decir que ustedes no son las únicas personas que han caído en ellas, un hombre llamado Ranma Saotome, un joven de 16 años, junto a su padre Genma Saotome, fueron víctimas de esa maldición, hace más de 66 años.

Que les paso a esas personas madre- una Natsuki entusiasmada por esa noticia, le preguntaba impacientemente a la Kuga mayo.

Déjame terminar Natsuki Kuga y guarda silencio.

Si Señora- mejor me quedo calladita, mi madre realmente me da miedo.

Estas dos personas, hace 66 años, lastimosamente no pudieron encontrar la cura a su maldición, y vivieron con su maldición hasta su muerte, bueno hasta la muerte del señor Genma Saotome.

Pero que dices madre, como no va haber una cura para esto que nos está pasando a Mikoto y a mí. Por favor madre has algo, te lo suplico, no quiero mentirle más a Shizuru sobre mi situación.

Natsuki, Mikoto lo siento mucho, el poder de estas aguas malditas va más allá de la ciencia, no hay una respuesta, para tal fenómeno que creo la naturaleza, y ustedes deben de decirle a sus parejas lo que realmente les está pasando, piénselo bien y sean honestas con ellas, porque si ellas realmente las ama las aceptaran como son, y no les miento estarán enojadas por un buen tiempo con ustedes por mentirles. - La Kuga mayor abrazaba a Natsuki y a Mikoto, que tenían su mirada perdida y estaban tan pálidas al recibir esta mala noticia.

Muchas gracias por todo mamá Saeko – respondía Mikoto, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mis pequeñas tomen esta dirección, es donde vive Ranma Saotome, tiene un Doyo.

… **.**

Oye Mikoto, no sé qué hacer, no quiero ver como reaccionara Shizuru cuando le cuente, estoy agotada de ponerle escusas a Shizuru, ha querido ir a la playa con migo, ducharnos juntas con agua fría, la amo demasiado no quiero perderla, pero tampoco quiero mentirle más.

En un parque se encontraba Natsuki y Mikoto, analizando la información que les había dado la Kuga mayor, cuando salieron de su hogar.

Debemos hablar con ellas Natsuki, hemos tenido demasiada suerte, gracias a Kami sama. – Respondía Mikoto recordando lo que les ocurrió, en una cita que tenía con sus parejas en el bar de la Araña, el bar de su amiga de parranda Nao Yuuki.

… **.**

Recordaban Natsuki y Mikoto, como la pasaban genial con sus bellas novias en el Bar de la araña.

Presentarles a su problemática amiga de aventuras y parranda, una mujer con cabellos rojos, y mirada depredadora, que al ver a su Mai y a Shizuru, se lanzó al ataque en conquistarlas, solo por incordiar a Natsuki y a Mikoto.

Esa noche la estaban pasando genial, bailando, riendo, pero toda esa alegría desapareció cuando al terminar la fiesta se fueron a sus hogares cada cliente ebrio del bar.

Iban Shizuru y Mikoto un poco ebrias, solo un poco ¬_¬

Cuando desafortunadamente, unos pandilleros apareció a incordiar.

Hola hermosas hembras, que hacen ustedes cuatro, solitas en estas calles tan peligrosas pueden encontrarse bandidos, y abusar de ustedes, NO ES ASI AMIGOS- hablaba el líder de la pandilla, que se carcajeaban y observaban a las chicas.

No estamos solas IDIOTA, no ven vamos con nuestras novias,- una Mai un poco ebria, solo un poco ¬_¬, que no podía estar de pie sin ayuda de mikoto, que la agarraba delicadamente de sus caderas.

Ara por favor se pueden hacer a un lado quiero llegar a casa y descansar un poco- Shizuru que disimulaba un poco su ebriedad, pero respetuosamente les dirigía palabras a los pandilleros.

Chicos estamos de suerte esta noche, encontramos cuatro lesbianas para reformarlas y que vuelvan al camino correcto, que son con verdaderos hombres como nosotros- los pandilleros, gritaban emocionados al imaginarse sometiendo a esas bellas mujeres.

Oye no me toques maldita sabandija, o te cortare esa mano- una enojada Natsuki estaba lista para tomar acción de sus apreciadas artes marciales, ya que uno de ellos la cogió de su hombro.

Hermosa, sé que te va gustar lo que te vamos hacer, ten lo por seguro. - Cuando el pandillero intento coger unas de sus preciosa nenas. En un movimiento certero, le partió el brazo.

Se escuchó un grito de dolor y muchas groserías, que salían de aquel hombre- maldita perra que me has hecho, muchachos ataquen y no las dejen vivas- todos estos pandilleros se lanzaron a golpearlas.

Natsuki y Mikoto, agarraron a sus parejas y de un salto, dejaron a las chicas en un lugar seguro. Y comenzaron a pelear con todos ellos, cosas realmente fácil para ellas, cada uno de estos hombres fueron derrotados, muchos con manos partidas, unos quedaron muecos, una paliza, bien merecida tuvieron y cada uno le hicieron una técnica especial para que nunca más pudieran violentar a una mujer, es decir los volvió impotentes, y cuando ellos quieran lastimar a una mujer su cerebro en automático se desconectara y caerán desmayados por una tres horas.

Natsuki hemos descuido nuestros entrenamientos- Mikoto se peinaba su hermoso cabello negro.

Si Mikoto uff pero esto fue un buen calentamiento- Natsuki se limpiaba las manos.

Le cayó una gota de agua a Natsuki en el cuello. A los segundos comenzó a llover y transformando a nuestras artistas marciales en Hombres.

Natsuki no puede ser, debemos ocultarnos rápido.- Mikoto observo con horror a Natsuki que estaba igual que ella.

Ara quien son ustedes caballeros y que paso con mi Natsuki- Shizuru estaba de frente de nuestras artista marciales y al lado de ella estaba Mai siendo sostenía por Shizuru.

SI donde está mi Diosa, MIKOTO, MIKOTO- la pobre Mai se tambaleaba en los brazos de Shizuru.

El pánico hizo que sus cuerpos se congelaran, sus corazones se querían salir de su pecho, y la única opción q tuvieron para salir de ese problema fue de un rápido movimiento, dormir a Shizuru y a Mikoto solo tocando su cuello.

Ellas perdieron el conocimiento, Natsuki y Mikoto, las llevo al apartamento de Reito, al llegar calentaron agua para volver ser ellas mismas. Cambiaron a sus chicas con ropa limpia y seca y las dejaron a cada una en su habitación.

Natsuki y Mikoto le rogaron a Kami sama que al otro día ellas no recordaran nada. Y sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, para cuando amaneció las chicas despertaron con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero estaban feliz por ver a sus hermosas novias.

… **..**

SI Mikoto, debemos decirle la verdad, aunque nos odie con todo su corazón.- estaba decidido decirles solo la verdad a ellas, pensaba Natsuki.

Sonaba el celular de Natsuki, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, halo, hola Shizuru, llamo, que te dijo, ya vamos para allá. Ok te amo.

Que ocurrió Natsuki

Reito llamo a Shizuru, y ellas ya le dijeron q su apartamento, es solo cenizas, las volverá a llamar para decirles cuándo volverá a Tokio.

Debemos ir al apartamento Natsuki?- Mikoto observaba a Natsuki un poco preocupada.

Si vamos, debemos de pensar como le contaremos sobre nuestra maldición a las chicas.

… **..**

 **Hola chicos y chicas, les traigo esta nueva actualización, muchas gracias a las personas que han leído mi historia, de antemano le pido disculpa por mi ortografía.**

 **Me imagine a Reito en las Islas de San Andrés, ya que me gustaría conocerlas, soy colombiana y nunca he ido al mar y seria unos de mis sueños conocerlo y quemarme jajaj y alimentar la vista, como lo hizo Reito.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos hasta la próxima actualización.**


End file.
